powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gel Shockers
Gel Shockers are the main monsters serving Gelato. Description Not much is known about where Gel Shockers came from, except that they are extraterrestrial and evolved from plants. They come in many shapes, sizes and colors, and are created by bonding with human (or possibly near-human) hosts. Gel Scouts are capable of this, though it is unclear if this is normal or an exception. They are individualized, locked in whatever emotions their human hosts felt as they were bonded. Known Individuals Hydrotox A blue human-sized monster whose body was covered with purple toxin-shooting pores. He was destroyed by the Rangers' first morph and subsequent Atomic Megazord formation. Petrooze A red, black-armored monster who breathed fire, and was responsible for destroying Seymour's hometown. Destroyed by the Atomic Megazord. Gelico Formerly Andrew's friend Dante, a samurai-garbed Gel Shocker wielding two gel swords. A blast from Andrew's Neutron Blaster turned him back into a human. Spindle Formerly Rob No-Legs, a green, mohawked and clawed Gel Shocker. He was turned back to normal by the Atomic Scrambler. The Warp Brothers Three Gel Shocker brothers sent from the colony on Emeryon. Dimwarp, maroon with a chest-mounted slot machine, able to summon monsters from other dimensions, was destroyed first by the new Ancient Atomic Megazord. Spazwarp, white with an infinity symbol on his chest and power over wormholes, also fell to the Ancient Atomic Megazord. Sanswarp, a black monster with a clock on his chest with control over time, first sent the Rangers back to the Mesozoic Age. After the deaths of his brothers, he combined their chest symbols with his own and upgraded to control all of their powers. It didn't prevent him from being destroyed by both Megazords. Biolash The first of the cryogenically frozen Gel Shockers to be revived, was neon green, with a whip-like antenna, and chains wound around his arms that he used to ensnare or strike his foes. Destroyed by the Ancient Atomic Megazord. Melton A magma-like mercenary who generated heat. His partner, Elitor, was a black ninja-like Gel Shocker armed with kunai. He took prisoners while Melton kept everyone distracted, and the two were the ones who originally captured Andrew and Haleigh. They also captured the three Atomic Rangers, but were destroyed by the new Vortex Ranger, Jack Steel. Threshpoint A female Gel Shocker armed with Bio-Mines that she scattered around Five Hills. She was green, with blocky orange spikes on her head, upper arms and shins that spun. Destroyed by the Dino Pharaoh Megazord. Generex A navy blue Gel Shocker with black spots, with gold Samurai horns and shoulder armor, and bulky silver armor on his limbs. A staff is his primary weapon. He is a powerful fighter, leader of thirteen raiding parties and lieutenant governor of the planet Varem, whose leader he single-handedly murdered. Blulk A craggy, deep crimson Gel Shocker. Feralequin A purple jester with clawed hands and an eerily smiling clown face. He uses "Riddles of Sorrow" to take down his opponents. Biomecha turned on him, and he fled from the fight with the Rangers. Slugshot A lead-like Gel Shocker clad in a white poncho. He spoke in a Spanish accent, and wielded a six shooter-like gun. He was destroyed by the Time Walker. Leecor A sickly grey-green, faceless Gel Shocker. He had shoulder tendrils which could be removed, thrown at objects and detonated, and spoke in a Russian accent. His and Feer's mission was apparently to capture as many humans as possible, probably to bond with Gel Scouts to make more Gel Shockers. Feer A Gel Shocker who accompanied Leecor. She was midnight blue, with a stitched-up mouth, white-grey eyes and a zombie walk. Her arms could turn into weighted chain weapons. Category:Atomic Force Category:PR Monsters